Tales of a Moonlit Night
by Chirkrasia
Summary: "I have been abandoned and left all alone. In the silence I start to go insane. I forgot what smiles are like, and tears as well. The only feeling left in me is overflowing wrath." -Nemesis Sudou (Evillious multichapter fic of a young Nemesis Sudou, warning for insanity and possibly triggering content)
1. Prologue -MOONLIT-

**Tales of a Moonlit Night 0: Prologue [MOONLIT] **

* * *

><p>The name I was given was Nemesis- Nemesis Sudou. However, at the moment, I have no use for such a name. Who would I introduce myself to? I don't know. Here, I don't know anything. I'm currently 9- I know that.<p>

My mother is a wonderful person. She even gave me a cute pet octopus for my birthday! I named him Ziz, since it's what Mother said his species was. Ziz is very nice, and stays by my side no matter what. I love him for that.

Mother, however, does not come home very often. I stopped wondering why a long time ago. That is merely how things are- And who am I to disturb the balance of it? I don't think I would be able to handle many changes. When she comes home, she brings a lot of different foods and makes sure I am okay. Sometimes she brings clothes too, and little things to entertain me or teach me.

But here, all alone, I don't want the skirts or books, or the toy guns or candies. I want Mother. Where did she go? Why did she leave me?

No, she'll come back. She always does, especially when I run out of food. Sometimes I get really hungry, but it's never too bad. I've learned to make sure I can stretch the food out for both Ziz and myself.

She'll come back. She always comes back. So, I'll stay here and wait.

In the quiet, dark house that creaks at night and has no light.

I'll wait here.


	2. Alone and Scared -EXCERPT-

**Tales of a Moonlit Night 1: Alone and Scared [EXCERPT]  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It's really dark in here. Why is it so dark? I don't know what time it is… It must be night time.<p>

It's dark and I'm alone. Ziz seems to be sleeping in his tank, and I don't want to disturb him. So, I merely curl up in the blanket and stare out into the darkness. Pulling the covers over me more, I realize it is cold. It really must be night, since it's rather warm in the daytime. And isn't darkness always associated with night? Cold, cruel night with no lights shining, nor any hope to be seen.

Why am I here? Sometimes I wonder that, and wish I knew. In this deep darkness, for what reason am I here? I sigh a bit at the moment I realize my thoughts have been spoken aloud. The voice—mine—makes me sick. I've heard it so often that I do not wish to hear it anymore. The only other voices I have ever known are Mother's, and…

When will Mother come home? I want her to come home. I want to see her, and hug her, and feel the warmth of her body to forget the cold around me. I want to hear her voice telling me stories of fantastic old days with music-boxes and magic, gods and science. The old days of princesses in castles, and heroes of war. Well-known dukes and scary warlords, or women who single-handedly destroy whole families, or even cities. Hearing her speak of such stories, though of course they could never be true, is always so nice. And so is her warmth, and that gentle scent of paper and ink that's always around her.

I miss you, Mother. I'm being a good girl – The best ever! I'm not complaining too much, and I'm keeping an eye on how much I eat. I can even kind of sew my clothes if they get holes! So, please come home soon. I miss you so much.

I think that over and over, feeling my face heat up and my eyes sting. Before I know it, the coldness on my cheeks is broken by small lines of warm dampness, and I wipe the tears away. My breath shudders, and I continue to stare into the darkness. For a second, I see something flickering. However, I am all alone in this darkness. There cannot be anything there, surely.

Mother, come home! Soon, please! I'm scared! I'm really, really scared! Please come home!

My thoughts are answered with a creak nearby, however it's only the bitterly cold wind pushing against the walls of this abandoned house. I suck in another breath and curl up, pulling the thin, yet oversized blanket over my frail body. My chest hurts, right where my heart is. When I peek out again, I swear there's a flicker once more. This time, I try to focus on it as much as I can. It becomes clearer and clearer.

Glowing red eyes, a small body. It looks like a cat, and my suspicions are confirmed when it comes closer. I can't make out the colour, but I think it's red and has some kind of necklace on. However, the cat looks awfully mean. It laughs at me in a hissing voice and jumps, yet vanishes before it can reach me. Even so, I jerk back and hit my head against the wall behind me.

The sharp pain spreads quickly, throbbing with each quick beat of my heart. Now, I struggle to breath as I continue to stare out. A woman with green pigtails comes next, with the exact same red eyes. She's cackling and holding bloodied babies, proclaiming that they're dead before vanishing in a burst of flame so realistic, I lean in to try and catch it's nonexistent warmth.

I close my eyes for a bit, shivering even more in the cold night. When I open them again, more sights greet my eyes. These strange spectres are more monster than human, with horns and wings and bloodied claws. They crowd around me, laughing and cackling. The words are easy to hear – too easy, and I wish I couldn't hear at all when they speak in those screeching sounds.

"You stupid child!"

"You're one of us!"

"If you're going to sit there pathetically, just die!"

"You don't even have the guts to reply to us!"

"Stop whining, a lot of people would kill to have as much as you!"

"Stop wanting everything! You can't have it all!"

These comments, somehow, do not faze me as much as the next one does. "You will soon have your revenge."

And then, they are gone and I am left in the darkness once more. I am glad for it this time, my ears still ringing from their words. Even though I can't see, I can certainly feel the room spinning around me. Slumping to my side, I shiver harshly and begin to cry. When will Mother come home? These dark nights scare me greatly.

There's a small clicking noise, and I jerk up ready to stand and run to another room. However, it is merely Ziz clicking in his tank. With a light sigh and bitter laugh, I reach over and pet his outstretched tentacle.

"Go back to sleep," I mutter, and he does. I don't want Ziz to see me crying, so I bite my knuckle to muffle my voice better. It works for a few minutes, and then I inch towards a corner of the room with my blanket and sit there, taking deep breaths.

…Please come home, Mother. Please, oh please. Come home and tell me that what I'm seeing and hearing isn't true. I'm asking for a lot, I know, but please. It's cold, and my heart is aching as I wish to cry. I promise I won't get in your way, or do anything bad. But please, please return soon. I still have a lot of food, I guess, but I have little of your love.

I'll continue to wait for you, I promise.

…

"…Abandoned…" The whisper reached my ears.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hey guys, Chi here! Thanks for reading! I still have 6 planned chapters left; and that's just for this story.I have three more planned ones afterwards, which will tell more about Nemesis's life! However; I've been busy, so it's hard to find time to write. I even just got accepted to college today! And I have exams soon, but I swear I'll finish this! Much love and kindness to all who read! And be sure to check out the fic 'je ne regrette rien' by Densetsu-no-Maguro and tell us which you like best!


	3. It Isn't Abandonment -AND-

**Tales of a Moonlit Night 2: It isn't Abandonment [AND]**

* * *

><p>…Please come home, Mother. Please, oh please. Come home and tell me that what I'm seeing and hearing isn't true. I'm asking for a lot, I know, but please. It's cold, and my heart is aching as I wish to cry. I promise I won't get in your way, or do anything bad. But please, please return soon. I still have a lot of food, I guess, but I have little of your love.<p>

I'll continue to wait for you, I promise.

…

"…Abandoned…" The whisper reached my ears.

I sit up immediately, rubbing my eyes and staring about. Was there no chance of sleep tonight as well? Always, I hear so many strange things and see such awful visions. Perhaps something is wrong with me. Perhaps I'm broken. Is that why Mother does not come to see me so often? ...No, surely not. She will come once more, like she always has.

"...Abandoned..." The words whispered again, so I focus more on trying to see where they come from. Slowly, two spectres fill my vision. They're young – Older than I am, but not adults. Blonde hair and blue eyes, as pretty as the ones Mother mentioned in many of her stories. The two are holding hands, one holding a bottle. They giggle, and I cringe.

"Abandoned! Abandoned!" The two giggle together, and I rapidly shake my head. I know what they mean, but it is a lie. Mother wouldn't abandon me!

"Don't lie to yourself, kid!" The girl cackles, watching me curl up and cover my ears. Even so, their voices and images still penetrate my mind. Perhaps this is a fate I have obtained due to not being perfect for Mother? I can not know. Even in this darkness, with the laughter of the twins, I can not know.

"You know you've been abandoned! Just like us, just like us~!"

Curious. These two visions of my own making had also been abandoned. Perhaps such is only the overactive mind of mine, trying to imagine people that I can connect to. Personally, I am doing an awful job of it if these are the results of my conscience.

"Our mom left us here! Out in the forest that way to die! Y'know what we did? We killed her! We killed that witch!" This is the boy speaking, his tone only a few octaves deeper than that of his sister. This story told to me was familiar, and two names bubbled from within the depths of my mind only to be spoken without my consent.

"Hansel and Gretel?" I ask, almost confused at what the two were telling me. And yet hoping I am wrong. They giggled and nodded, and I know these twins are no images of my own making. Spirits, ghosts – The real thing, come to take pity on me as I now suffer the same fate that they had been in.

"Congrats, stupid girl~! You figured It out! Hey, will your mom come back? I bet she won't! Want me to open the door so you can kill her?" The girl again – Gretel – had said this. Immediately, I stand and throw my blanket to the floor. How dare they! How dare they say such a thing! Mother would never dare abandon me! I am sure of such as much as I am sure the sun will always rise!

So, I speak. My voice angered, loud in the silent night. "She'll come back! Mother will always come back, you demons! Go away! I don't want you here!" My anger is immeasurable. I reach out to grasp the spectres before me, yet they merely vanish upon contact with my hands. As they do so, the words 'Abandoned!' reach my ears once more. With no way to vent my sudden rage, I sit back down and pulled my blankets over me.

Why had the two visited me? Out of pity, perhaps, for the life I am living? Or is it because they saw me vulnerable, and wished to play with me like a toy? And what they had said – abandoned? Such filthy lies! To even perceive that Mother had abandoned me is beyond my imagination. She is a great woman filled with love! They are surely wrong to think such of her!

And yet I can not remove such thoughts from my mind. My mother, who visited less and less and only brought me what was needed to keep me alive. My mother, who did not tell me any stories before bed or tuck me in at night. My mother, who did not look at me with all the love in the world.

No, I should perish such a thought. Mother is my hope and my savior. I cannot forsaken her in this world just yet.

However...

What if it is true? That she has abandoned me. I cannot shrug away such a thought so easily, and feel despair that I cannot find any argument against it aside from my own beliefs. Perhaps, then, I truly have been abandoned? But for what reason – for what reason would Mother abandon me? She is a busy playwright, I know. Yet the fact remains that she did give birth to me. And she does return so often to bring me food, or speak with me.

Just enough to keep me alive. Just enough to keep me from going insane. What is Mother's plan? To keep me here, hidden away, like a guilty secret until I meet my demise? Will she eventually forget that I exist?

...Yes, she will. Because I have been abandoned. Because Mother will not return anymore. So, now, I must find my own way. The twins told me only the truth, and I had banished them out of blind anger. Oh, how ironic! If only I could summon them once more, apologize for what I had said! But they also will not return.

I must find my own way now. This is no punishment, but a trial from God. With no emotion to hinder me, I must find my own way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** My humble apologies for the unannounced hiatus. I've been dealing with many things recently, and am about to graduate! However, I've finally found time to finish this chapter and hope it is enjoyable to all. Or that it'll rip your hearts out. Just make sure you cry in that empty cup over there so I have fresh tears for later. I know there's a bit of a change in typing style, but that's my fault. Leave a review and tell me what you think! Also, to the anon who wants a MA chapter, I'll add one to the end of the story maybe!


End file.
